Радио Нью-Вегас
|Локация = Нью-Вегас |Характер = Постоянный |Ведущий = Мистер Нью-Вегас |Радиус = Снаружи |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = RadioNewVegas |Дополнительно = }} Радио Нью-Вегас ( ) — радиостанция Fallout: New Vegas. Общие данные Основная радиостанция Нью-Вегаса. Радиопередачи ведет компьютер-диджей, Мистер Нью-Вегас. Передаются как музыка, так и новости. Новости зачастую связаны с деятельностью Курьера. Треки Вступления * «''А сейчас я хотел бы поставить одну из любимейших моих песен''». * «''Леди и джентльмены, эта песня — от меня к вам''». * «''Вас ждет новый кусочек бессмертной классики. Оставайтесь на нашей волне''». * «''У меня для вас есть кое-какие мелодии, которые всем вам понравятся''». * «''А теперь послушаем музыку''». * «''Сейчас я хочу поставить для вас нечто особенное. Потому что вы того стоите''». * «''Следующая песня всем вам понравится. Гарантирую''». * «''Новые треки. Слушайте их. Прямо сейчас''». * «''Оставайтесь с нами. У нас для вас есть отличные песни''». * «''Следующая песня… просто волшебна. Надеюсь, она вам понравится''». * «''Следующая песня помогла мне как-то в очень трудное время моей жизни. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь она так же поможет и вам''». * «''У меня для вас припасены песни. Как минимум одна из них, наверное, про любовь''». * «''Сейчас я поставлю для вас песню. Она про ту самую единственную вашу половинку, которую встретишь лишь однажды… под голубой луной''». * «''Нас с вами ждет Дин Мартин, и поет он о величайшем чувстве на земле — о любви. Разве любовь — не удар по голове? Да, ты прав, Дин. Как ты прав''»… * «''А теперь Бинг Кросби напомнит нам о тех временах, когда просто необходимо поцеловать любимого человека. „Something’s Gotta Give“ — в нашем эфире''». * «''Эй, Нью-Вегас, поднимите руки, кто говорил „люблю“, когда это была неправда? Кто только не говорил… Но так нельзя. Потому что лгать — это грех''». * «''А теперь Нат Кинг Коул напоминает вам о самом главном — что любить надо так, как будто завтра никогда не наступит. Потому что в Нью-Вегасе… кто знает, а будет ли оно, это завтра?» * «Сейчас я поставлю для вас песню. Она про парня, который снаружи холоден, но в глубине души вы понимаете, что он хороший человек. И его зовут… Джонни Гитара''». * «''Мы в Нью-Вегасе знаем, какую боль могут принести нам цифры. И Гай Митчелл это тоже знает! Слушайте „Heartaches by the Number''“». * «''Вы когда-нибудь влюблялись в знаменитость? Ну не стесняйтесь, не стесняйтесь, я-то знаю! Иногда просто нельзя устоять перед парнем''». * «''Знаете, иногда путешествие куда важнее, чем его конечная точка. Особенно если колокольчики звенят, а по пути вам встречаются отличные девушки''». Песни * Ain’t That a Kick in the Head? * Blue Moon * Big Iron * Heartaches by the Number * It's a Sin to Tell a Lie * Jingle, Jangle, Jingle * Johnny Guitar * Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow * Mad About the Boy * Sit and Dream * Something's Gotta Give * Where Have You Been All My Life? * Why Don’t You Do Right? Трек Stars of the Midnight Range также должен был включен в список, но ошибка в списке треков привела к тому, что песня Big Iron проигрывается в два раза чаще других, и иногда даже два раза подряд. Инструментальные композиции * American Swing * Hallo Mister X * Manhattan * Slow Bounce * Strahlende Trompete * Von Spanien Nach Sudamerika Все эти композиции составлены композитором Gerhard Trede и выпущены в CD-издании альбома Pop And Dance Music. Вещание Вступления * «''Леди и джентльмены, приветствую вас в эфире. С вами мистер Нью-Вегас, и каждый из вас великолепен в чем-то своем''». * «''И снова здравствуйте, леди и джентльмены. В эфире мистер Нью-Вегас. Большое вам спасибо за то, что слушаете нас''». * «''Приветствую, леди и джентльмены. В студии мистер Нью-Вегас. Вы такие замечательные слушатели, мы знаем — вы не расстаетесь с нами''». * «''Привет, ребята, в студии мистер Нью-Вегас, и у меня очень хорошее предчувствие — что меня слушают''». * «''К нам возвращается шоу мистера Нью-Вегаса, у которого, по моему мнению — а я свое мнение очень уважаю — самые лучшие слушатели на свете. Скажете, я не прав?» * «И снова в эфире я, мистер Нью-Вегас, напоминаю вам, что вы — никто, пока вас кто-то не полюбит. И этот кто-то, между прочим — я. Да, я вас люблю''». * «''Леди и джентльмены, с вами в студии я, мистер Нью-Вегас, и вы сегодня исключительно прекрасны''». * «''В эфире радио Нью-Вегас и ваш ведущий, мистер Нью-Вегас. И если вы сомневаетесь, на ту ли волну вы настроились — да, на ту''». * «''Женщины Нью-Вегаса часто спрашивают меня, а есть ли миссис Нью-Вегас. Конечно, есть. Это вы. И вы так же прекрасны, как и в день нашей встречи''». * «''В эфире мистер Нью-Вегас, раздувающий пламя вашей страсти''». * «''И снова мы с вами. Это мистер Нью-Вегас, и я чувствую сегодня в воздухе нечто волшебное. Это я не только про гамма-радиацию''». * «''Снова приветствуем вас на нашей волне! Это мистер Нью-Вегас, и я надеюсь, я не слишком в ударе сегодня''». * «''В эфире радио Нью-Вегас, ваш маленький музыкальный автомат посреди пустыни Мохаве. Я мистер Нью-Вегас, и я здесь для вас''». * «''Эй! Это мистер Нью-Вегас, с сообщением, что я составил для вас новую рождественскую композицию. Называется Nuclear Winter Wonderland. Ищите на голодисках''». * «''Знаете, я как-то попробовал измерить свое обаяние на энергетическом тестере „Вит-о-матик“. Машина вспыхнула ярким пламенем''». (если выбрана особенность «Дикая Пустошь») Объявление новостей * «''Свежие новости для вас на нашей волне''». * «''А теперь — последние новости на нашей волне''». * «''Если вы любите новости, вы полюбите следующий выпуск''». * «''Ну, ребята, вы знаете, что теперь. Время новостей''». * «''Срочно в эфир!» * «Свежие новости для вас''». * «''А теперь послушаем новости''». * «''Самое время для выпуска новостей''». * «''Послушаем новости''». * «''У-упс, пора мне надеть шляпу ведущего новостей''». * «''У меня для вас свежие новости''». Новости Мистер Нью-Вегас ведет регулярные новостные передачи. * «''Нам сообщают, что главный рейнджер НКР, командир Хенлон, трагически погиб при чистке табельного оружия в своем запертом кабинете в лагере Гольф». * «Нам сообщают о неожиданной смерти главного рейнджера НКР, командира Хенлона. Солдаты НКР устроили траурный митинг''». * «''Из лагеря Гольф сообщают, что многие рейнджеры НКР в скором времени будут передислоцированы. Анонимный источник в войсках сообщил, что это часть новой стратегии''». * «''Рейнджеров НКР снимают с передовой в рамках кампании по „обеспечению безопасности существующих территорий НКР“, сообщает анонимный источник''». * «''Согласно опубликованному отчету, в Нью-Вегасе резко упал уровень разбоев. Авторы отчета связывают этот факт со снижением численности банды Чертей в регионе''». * «''Наши искренние поздравления группе молодых бойцов, побивших рекорд НКР по боеготовности во время полевых учений в лагере Гольф. Так держать, ребята!» * «Во Фрисайде нарастает напряженность между контролирующей район бандой Королей и большой группой мигрантов из НКР, пытающихся там осесть''». * «''Банда Королей во Фрисайде официально положила конец вражде с НКР. Репортер нашего радио взял интервью у Короля''». * «''Банда Королей уничтожена в кровавой стычке с силами НКР после нескольких недель вооруженного противостояния. По отчетам свидетелей, последние слова Короля были „Нет!“» * «Несколько свидетелей сообщают о винтокрыле, летевшем с северо-востока. Один из наблюдателей смог рассмотреть его в бинокль и утверждает, что машину пилотировала группа стариков». * «Серия таинственных смертей среди старшего поколения Нью-Вегаса, в том числе одного врача, наводит на мысль о серийном убийце''». * «''После внезапного отбытия боссов Омерты, Большого Сэла и Неро, в „Гоморре“ сменилось руководство. Наши репортеры взяли интервью у нового менеджера казино''». * «''Источники, близкие к Омерте, сообщают о закрытой встрече боссов Неро и Большого Сэла с неким чужаком, пожелавшим остаться инкогнито. Очень нетипично''». * «''Ширятся слухи о том, что мистер Хаус, отец Нью-Вегаса, отошёл в лучший мир. Остается непонятным, кто же заполнит вакуум власти на Стрипе''». * «''По сообщениям из информированных источников, из лагеря Маккарран бежал важный пленник из числа легионеров. Преступник вооружен и очень опасен, может быть одет в форму НКР». * «Отряд работорговцев Легиона был уничтожен во время неудачного рейда на лагерь беженцев Биттер-Спрингс, причем двое вооруженных гражданских лиц нанесли Легиону значительный урон''». * «''Лагерь беженцев Биттер-Спрингс захвачен работорговцами Легиона. Беженцам рекомендуется держаться подальше от лагеря и избегать контакта с неизвестными в футбольной защите''». * «''Мирно разрешилось противостояние между Великими ханами и НКР, когда независимый переговорщик сумел обеспечить освобождение заложников». * «Группа Великих ханов была перебита в кровавой стычке, которой завершился захват заложников в Боулдер-Сити. Причина появления Ханов в этом районе неизвестна''». * «''Группа Великих ханов оказалась на свободе в результате стычки в Боулдер-Сити, в результате которой не менее 2 заложников из НКР погибли. НКР предлагает вознаграждение за поимку преступников''». * «''Несколько неопознанных летательных аппаратов были замечены близ комплекса РЕПКОНН местным сумасшедшим. Он говорил с плюшевым мишкой близ одного из наших микрофонов''». * «''Курьер, найденный в Гудспрингс с огнестрельным ранением в голову, пришёл в сознание и даже полностью выздоровел''». * «''Жители городка Гудспрингс отразили нападение банды беглых каторжников, собрав разношерстное ополчение, сообщает нам некий старикан, обвешанный динамитными шашками''». * «''Печальные новости из Гудспрингс. После тяжелого боя с шайкой беглых преступников все население города было вырезано. Путешественникам рекомендуется обходить город стороной''». * «''В Примме сегодня приведен к присяге новый шериф. Репортеры РНВ запечатлели тот момент, когда шеф полиции обратился к толпе''». * «''Свидетели в окрестностях лагеря Маккарран сообщают о крупном взрыве близ станции монорельса. Представители НКР отрицают факт взрыва''». * «''Из лагеря Маккарран сообщают, что попытка заминировать монорельс была сорвана благодаря бдительности независимого подрядчика. Меры безопасности усилены''». * «''Бенни, владелец отеля „Топс“, был убит неизвестным лицом. Безутешных друзей и родных утешал ближайший сотрудник погибшего, известный как Франт». * «По слухам, Бенни, владелец отеля „Топс“, очередной раз внезапно отбыл в неизвестном направлении. Мы говорили с его ближайшим сотрудником, известным как Франт''». * «''По неподтвержденным сообщениям, Цезарь умер в своем базовом лагере в результате неудачной хирургической операции, проведенной неизвестным и, вероятно, неквалифицированным врачом''». * «''Ходят слухи, что Цезарь, возможно, был убит неизвестными лицами. Как наемный убийца смог пробраться мимо охраны, не сообщается''». * «''По сообщениям из Аризоны, Цезарь перенес срочную операцию на головном мозге и „чувствует себя как нельзя лучше“''». * «''Странные слухи с того берега реки указывают на то, что секретная подземная армия роботов была уничтожена до того, как кто-либо сумел пустить её в ход''». * «''После тяжелых боев над Нельсоном, бывшим форпостом Легиона, водружен флаг НКР. Официальные лица Республики заявляют, что победа значительно повысила боевой дух войск''». * «''Рейдеры Легиона разгромили лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп, уничтожив все оставшиеся силы НКР в районе и значительно укрепив позиции Легиона на реке''». * «''Президент НКР Кимбол, прибывший на дамбу Гувера для повышения боевого духа войск, пал жертвой покушения». * «Во время визита президента НКР Аарона Кимбола на дамбу Гувера бдительный гражданин сорвал попытку покушения на главу НКР''». * «''Жители Новака неожиданно оказались зрителями светового шоу, когда ГЕЛИОС Один внезапно открыл лазерный огонь. Сообщений о жертвах и разрушениях пока не поступало''». * «''Жители Фрисайда и прибывшие туда мигранты очень обрадовались, когда проснулись и обнаружили, что в район из неизвестного источника начало поступать электричество''». * «''Источник из лагеря Великих ханов сообщает, что эта группировка достигла соглашения с НКР и отныне будет поддерживать Республику во всех конфликтах с Легионом Цезаря''». * «''Очевидцы сообщают о группах вооруженных лиц в силовой броне и с мощным оружием на 95-й магистрали''». * «''Очевидцы сообщают, что в озере Мид всплыл гигантский объект или, возможно, живое существо. На сей момент все фотографии так называемого лейкмидского чудовища зернистые и недодержанные''». * «''В небе над Стрипом Нью-Вегаса замечен крупный неопознанный летательный аппарат''». * «''Жители Новака в панике попрятались кто куда после неудачного запуска трех ракет с испытательного полигона РЕПКОНН». * «В исправительном учреждении НКР произошёл бунт, после чего тюрьма оказалась под контролем заключенных. Местным жителям рекомендуется избегать личностей зековского вида''». * «''Силам НКР не удалось восстановить контроль над тюрьмой, потерянной в результате кровавого бунта. Следует ожидать новых действий банды подрывников против НКР''». * «''Постоянно нарастающее напряжение между НКР и Легионом Цезаря вылилось в ожесточенные бои в районе дамбы Гувера''». * «''Благодарная вдова сегодня поведала радио Нью-Вегас о героическом поступке одного человека, который самоотверженно вытащил тело её погибшего мужа из зоны боев''». * «''Нехватка пищи и массовый голод обрушились на Фрисайд и Стрип в результате резкого сокращения поставок говядины в регионе''». * «''Цены на говядину на Стрипе Нью-Вегаса значительно упали в результате соглашения между „Ультра-Люксом“ и скотопромышленником Хеком Гундерсоном». * «Богатый скотопромышленник Хек Гундерсон арестован в отеле „Ультра-Люкс“ по подозрению в убийстве собственного сына. Передаем слово представителю отеля''». * «''Толпа опасных существ всевозможных биологических видов терроризирует местных жителей в Вестсайде. Причина нападений пока неизвестна''». * «''Жители сообщают, что заметили появившийся и тут же пропавший столб яркого света с небес. Предсказатели апокалипсиса с самой войны не были в таком возбуждении''». * «''Радиостанция горы Блэк прекратила передачи. Большинство слушателей сочли треск помех на этой волне, цитирую, „изменением к лучшему“''». * «''Тревожные новости поступают из Примма: торговцы сообщают о том, что город патрулирует множество вооруженных до зубов темных личностей. Местных жителей при этом не видно''». * «''Радиосигнал горы Блэк снова появился в эфире после долгого перерыва. Слушатели говорят, что новая программа — цитирую „не для сволочей, а для больных на голову“''». * «''Электростанция ГЕЛИОС Один по-прежнему не работает, несмотря на все попытки НКР возобновить выработку энергии''». * «''Легион Цезаря продолжает укреплять свои позиции в Нельсоне, к растущей тревоге жителей лагеря Форлорн-Хоуп и близлежащего города Новак''». * «''Старатели сообщают нам, что после заката в Хидден-Вэли наблюдаются массивного вида личности, но из-за слабого освещения разглядеть их как следует никто не смог''». * «''Большой приток перемещенных лиц в лагерь беженцев Биттер-Спрингс вызвал напряженность с продуктами питания. Официальные лица НКР просят о пожертвованиях''». * «''Жители Внешнего Вегаса массово мигрируют на Стрип, спасаясь от волны террора, вызванной бандой рейдеров, известных как „Черти“''». * «''Все увеличивается число погибших в лагере Форлорн-Хоуп, где боевики Легиона добивают остатки сил НКР к югу от дамбы''». * «''Представители НКР в лагере Маккарран выразили облегчение, когда технические неполадки на линии монорельса Маккарран — Стрип оказались легкоустранимыми''». * «''По неподтвержденным данным, генерал НКР Ли Оливер переведен из лагеря Маккарран на дамбу Гувера''». * «''Торговцы сообщают о резком сокращении контактов с коммерсантами Ниптона, что заставляет встревожиться за судьбу этого изолированного города''». * «''Беженцы из лагеря Биттер-Спрингс сообщают невероятные вещи о некоем легате Лании, которого считают главным полевым командиром Цезаря''». * «''Аванпост Мохаве заворачивает обратно торговцев из Калифорнии, поскольку власти НКР считают ниптонскую дорогу и трассу 15 небезопасными». * «Продолжают поступать слухи о поселении супермутантов на лыжном курорте высоко в северо-западных горах''». * «''Посетители „Ультра-Люкса“ выражают сомнение в том, что элитный ресторан заведения, „Гурман“, правдиво оценивает заполненность своего списка ожидания''». * «''Посетители ресторана „Гурман“ наперебой расхваливают новейшие блюда от шеф-повара Филиппа''». Спонсоры * «''Спонсор этого выпуска новостей — казино „Топс“. Руби фишку, бэби! Мы в топе!» * «Спонсор этого выпуска — „Серебряная лихорадка“. Серебряная лихорадка… Почувствуй тепло лазера в своей руке''». * «''Сегодняшний выпуск новостей спонсирует город Примм. Примм — второй Нью-Вегас.» * «Спонсор сегодняшней программы — „Гоморра“. „Гоморра“. Это будет наш секрет''». * «''Этот выпуск новостей вышел в эфир благодаря поддержке „Ультра-Люкс“. „Ультра-Люкс“. Вкус настоящей роскоши''». * «''Спонсор этого выпуска новостей — казино „Викки и Вэнс“. „Викки и Вэнс“. Станьте нашим сообщником''». * «''Спонсор новостного выпуска — Убежище 21. Убежище 21. В убежище все ощущения острее''». Заметки * Четыре песни звучат на всех трёх главных радиостанциях: «''Big Iron», «Heartaches by the Number», «It's a Sin to Tell a Lie», и «Johnny Guitar». * Вся инструментальная музыка на радиостанциях написана ''Gerhard Trede, который исполнил «''Jolly Days» и «Fox Boogie», также включённые в саундтрек ''Fallout 3 * Компьютер радио Нью-Вегас, как и компьютер радио «Музыка Мохаве» располагается под тоннелем ведущим наружу из Убежища 11 * Мистера Нью-Вегас озвучивает певец, актёр и конферансье из Лас-Вегаса Уэйн Ньютон, также известный как Мистер Лас-Вегас. Баги * Запись «''Stars of the Midnight Range» должна была звучать на этой станции, но из-за ошибки треклист станции ссылается на mp3 файл «Big Iron», из за чего «''Big Iron» звучит в два раза чаще других, а порой и два раза подряд. * В титрах ошибочно указано, что четыре песни, написанные и исполненные Джошом Сойером преимущественно для игры, предназначены для того, чтобы звучать по радио. Очевидно, что может быть они и предназначались для прослушивания по радио, но были вырезаны из плей-листов. Тем не менее их всё равно можно услышать в игре. Ссылки New Vegas Soundtrack on Spotify de:Radio New Vegas en:Radio New Vegas es:Radio New Vegas pl:Radio Nowe Vegas pt-br:Radio New Vegas uk:Радіо Нью-Вегас zh:新維加斯電台 Категория:Радиостанции Fallout: New Vegas